The Healing Process
by Miss Mouse 1241
Summary: Naruto decides Sasuke needs to be punished. One shot NaruSasu lemon. Rated M. Warnings inside!


**Laura: This is for all my fellow perverts who can't get enough of Yaoi sexy time! I had actually dreamed this which says a lot about my character... The only difference was in my dream it was me and Gaara who were running the show... Obviously that would have been awkward to write so I made it a million times better and turned it into a NaruSasu!**

**WARNINGS: Abuse, Rape, Naruto clone, language and light bondage. Seriously if you're not okay with these leave now. I don't want to be held responsible for your nightmares.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still haven't found a way to steal Naruto from Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto smirked as he slowly walked towards the trembling boy only three small steps away. "Aww poor baby." He sneered as he leaned down and leisurely ran a hand up Sasuke's slender back, grazing over the ropes holding his arms in place. "Things not going the way you want them too?"

"Why..." Sasuke sniffled as he tried his best to move away from his touch. "Naruto why are you doing this…?! Just let me go…!" Naruto chuckled as he got down on one knee and stared at his captives face. "But we're really enjoying the view, isn't that right?" The blonde asked as he looked over at his clone. The other Naruto nodded his head. "Use your words." Naruto smirked as he continued to stare at the clone. "Yes, I like the view." It answered obediently. Naruto heard Sasuke whimper at hearing this. "You see? Even the clone thinks you're cute. I'll tell you what, If you corporate with me and let me have my fun with you then I'll let that sexy beast over there have his way with you too, okay? It'll be like being fucked by me twice."

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror under his blind fold. "No! Please don't!" His jerking became more violent as he began to really panic. Naruto was supposed to be his best friend! How he could be doing this and saying these things to him?! He didn't understand at all. Naruto rolled his eyes then stood back up and circled over to Sasuke's behind. "If you keep moving like that you're going to hurt yourself." He stated as he once again kneeled down on the ground. Naruto lifted his hands and slowly started to rub up and down Sasuke's pale thighs. The Uchiha struggled even more not being used to being touched so intimately and somehow managed to move away from the mans intruding hands. Sighing irritably Naruto turned his head to the other Naruto.

"Put him on his back." He demanded harshly. The clone quickly moved over to the Uchiha and flipped him on his back ignoring his pleas to stop. "There, now you can't escape." "Please I'm begging you! Don't! Stop it!" Feeling annoyed Naruto stripped off his orange boxers and rolled them up in a ball then shoved them into Sasuke's mouth. More tears streamed down the boys face as his voice was muffled by the thick fabric. "Perfect. Now Naruto could you be a dear and hold open his legs?" The clone did as he was told. Naruto chuckled as he ran a finger up Sasuke's twitching cock. "You say you don't want this and yet you're already this hard. Do you get off on being humiliated Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke jolted back and forth as Naruto continued to tease his penis. "It's so cute and pink, I wonder how it tastes." Sasuke tried desperately to close his legs but he was no match for the copy of Naruto's strength. Naruto slowly leaned down to Sasuke's cock and took one slow lick starting from the base and traveling all the way up to the tip. "Nmmnn…" Sasuke mumbled helplessly through his gag. Liking the reaction he got, without warning Naruto opened his mouth and took in Sasuke's entire penis. The Uchiha shivered and gasped as Naruto bobbed his head up and down at a quick pace. "Mmm." Naruto hummed as he removed his mouth and started to pump him with his hand. "You taste good Sasuke, sweet." A deep red blush spread across his entire body from Naruto's words.

The blonde reached up and pinched one of the boy's nipples causing him to squeak out of surprise. "And your nipples are hard. You're quite the little slut aren't you?" Sasuke shook his head weakly. Ignoring the boy's stubbornness, Naruto continued to pump his cock faster and harder. Sasuke's entire body started to shake and the blonde knew he was close to coming. Naruto removed his hand from Sasuke's now swollen cock and smirked when the boy whimpered slightly. "You don't think I was going to let you cum before I did, do you?" Naruto stood and motioned for the clone to stand as well. He did and as he went back to his position near the closet Naruto sat down on the toilet seat and yanked on the Uchiha's hair, forcing him to move into a kneeling position.

Sasuke cried out as his head was pulled forward. "Make me happy and I'll let you come." He stated simply as he ripped his boxers out of the boy's mouth and tugged off his blind fold. Naruto opened his legs and shoved the Uchiha's face close to his monstrous dick. "Lick." He ordered as he smirked down at the boy. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut tight as he slowly stuck out his tongue and licked at the tip. Naruto smiled as Sasuke continued to make baby licks at his penis like it was some kind of lollipop. "Yeah... Just like that..." Sasuke trembled as his mouth was forced around the head and was violently pushed down, filling his throat completely. At this point he was having a hard time catching a breath. "Look at me." Naruto ordered through gritted teeth. "Look at me as you suck my cock."

A few more tears escaped his eyes as he slowly looked up and met those intense blue eyes staring back down at him. "Yeah, that's sexy. Go deeper." Sasuke did as he was told and fought through his gag reflex as best he could so he could take the blonde in deeper. Naruto moaned quietly as he felt a pressure building in his abdomen. "Clone, Come over here and lick Sasuke's ass." Sasuke gasped and tried to pull away as the other Naruto came and kneeled behind him. Naruto was having none of that and roughly pushed his head back down on his cock causing Sasuke to cough and gag. The blonde glared down at him. "Don't stop Sasuke." Sasuke once again shut his eyes as tight as possible and sucked at the pulsing flesh in his mouth. The clone quickly leaned down to Sasuke's behind and licked at it hungrily.

Sasuke couldn't help but moan loudly as the slippery muscle invaded his hole. "See? It feels good doesn't it?" Naruto smirked triumphantly as Sasuke continued to moan uncontrollably in response. As disgusting and violating as it was, Sasuke couldn't deny the way his body reacted to the stimulation, and he hated himself for it. Finally the tightening in the blonde's abdomen became too much and with a grunt he came deep inside Sasuke's throat. Sasuke gagged as some of the white liquid slid down his throat without his consent. Naruto had a tight grip on his hair preventing him from pulling away. He held his breath, but he knew he couldn't do it forever. When his lunges began to burn from lack of oxygen he gave in and swallowed what was left in his mouth. Naruto smiled down at him. "That's it, swallow it all up."

Once Naruto was sure he had swallowed every last drop he ordered the clone to stop his ministrations on Sasuke's ass and ordered him to instead turn Sasuke around again so he was back on his knees with his face on the floor. Once he was back in that position again Naruto slowly circled his index finger around the Uchiha's contracting hole. "Please Naruto... No more..." Sasuke whispered. "Not there..." Naruto ignored his pleas and forcefully pushed in his long, tanned finger. Sasuke whimpered as the man wiggled his finger inside of him. "Wow, you're so tight Sasuke. You're gonna feel fucking amazing." The raven haired boy tried to hide his face in the tiled floor as a blush washed over his features. He couldn't understand why Naruto's dirty talk was making him hotter. He didn't like what was happening to him. "Please no more..." Out of nowhere Naruto smacked Sasuke's behind with a brute amount of force. Sasuke gasped as a stinging sensation spread over his ass. "Shut up! I'm getting sick of your damn complaining."

Sasuke jumped at hearing Naruto's harsh tone. He wasn't used to this side of Naruto... It scared him. Sasuke bit his lip incredibly hard when Naruto forced another finger inside him. It hurt a lot without lubrication, but at this point he knew he had to try and stay quiet to keep Naruto happy. If not, who knows what the blonde would do to him. After the second finger was in, Naruto wasted no time putting in a third, scissoring and pumping. Eventually Sasuke couldn't take the burning sensation anymore and he cried out into the floor. "It hurts Naruto! It hurts!" Naruto paused for a moment and rubbed at the red spot on Sasuke's backside affectionately. "Just a little longer baby. It'll feel good soon." Sasuke seriously doubted that as those fingers continued to scrape around inside him. It felt absolutely dreadful.

After a few more gruelling seconds Naruto finally pulled his fingers out, tortuously slow, and smiled as he noticed Sasuke's body relax a little. "There, feel better?" Sasuke once again bit his lip and refused to answer. Naruto rolled is eyes impatiently then leaned forward and pulled on the raven's hair until Sasuke's face was mere inches away from his own. "Say thank you master." Sasuke looked up into Naruto's smirking face and found that he no longer recognized the man in front of him. What had happened to him? Why was he doing this? What was he trying to prove? Sasuke was so confused and hurt by all this that he couldn't find the strength to fight him anymore. "Thank you master..." He whispered through trembling lips. Naruto smiled briefly then leaned in and brushed his lips against Sasuke's soft pink ones. It was a gentle, almost loving kiss which threw Sasuke off guard big time. Now he was even more confused by the blonde's actions.

When Naruto pulled back he made sure to lick away Sasuke's remaining tears before dropping the boy back to the ground, careful not to injure him. "Alright, lets pick up the pace a bit huh?" Naruto looked over at the clone who nodded its head enthusiastically. Sasuke, not liking the sound of this, tried his best to look behind him when he heard Naruto shuffling around in what he assumed was a plastic bag. "Wh-what's going on?" He asked in a timid voice. Naruto smirked as he found what he was looking for. "Good things Sasuke, very good things." The blonde grinned happily as he moved around to Sasuke's front. He carefully lifted up the boys face and held the object in front of him. Sasuke's eye's widened as he took in the length and girth of the dildo. It was nothing compared to Naruto's monster size, but it was still too big! He wasn't seriously planning to put that inside him was he? "You wanted to cum right?" Naruto asked, amused by the look of horror on the others face. "Well, this'll do the trick."

Sasuke started shaking his head furiously as the blonde waved the blue object back and forth in front of him, mocking him. "Aww come on. I even made sure it was your favourite color..." Sasuke wanted to just disappear into the floor. Naruto sighed when he received no response. "I'm giving you an opportunity to wet it yourself now, because I sure as hell ain't doing it." Sasuke looked away stubbornly as Naruto moved it closer to his mouth. "This is your only chance. Doing it without any lubrication will hurt a hell of a lot more than my fingers did." Now Sasuke was having an internal battle with himself. He knew the blonde was right, but doing this would mean he's preparing himself for something he doesn't even want! Something he had never even considered! It was a horrible situation that he was put in but he knew he had to make a choice. Fast. "Fine. It's your funeral-"

"Wait!" Sasuke desperately lifted his head up and then little by little opened his mouth as wide as he could. Naruto glared at him for a second then gradually moved back to his face and placed the object in his mouth. The blonde held onto the end as Sasuke sucked away. The Uchiha tried his best to get as much spit on it as possible. If Naruto was serious about this he wanted to make sure it was completely lubricated, even though he had a feeling it wouldn't do him much good anyway. When Naruto decided he had enough time he pulled the object out of Sasuke's mouth and smirked as he saw spite dribble down his captives chin. "Good boy." Wasting no time at all, Naruto moved behind Sasuke and placed the tip of the dildo at his entrance. Feeling the cold metal pressing against him made Sasuke panic. "W-wait! I don't think I can-" Naruto slowly pushed the object in past the tight ring of muscle and didn't stop till it was all the way to the hilt.

Sasuke hissed into the floor as Naruto slowly started pumping it in and out of him. "St-stop... It hurts..." Instead of listening to Sasuke, Naruto flipped the switch on the end of the dildo to 'on' and watched as it roared to life inside of the Uchiha. "Ahh!" Sasuke cried out as the vibrations massaged his insides harshly. As if the size wasn't enough! Now it vibrates too?! The sensation was strange and uncomfortable at first, but it wasn't exactly unpleasant either, which made Sasuke very puzzled. Was he... was his body getting pleasure from this? Naruto was very pleased with the reaction he was getting. So pleased that he pushed the vibrator in deep enough so it would stay put without his hold then let go and moved his hand down to Sasuke's neglected dick. Pre cum was gradually dripping on the floor as the Uchiha squirmed around in place.

When Naruto pushed it in deeper the vibrator made direct contact with his prostate sending bolts of pleasure throughout his body. The feeling had Sasuke subconsciously rocking his hips back and forth, craving more. The intensity was doubled as Naruto grabbed his sensitive flesh and started pumping furiously. "N-Naruto... I-I can't !" The combined feelings pushed Sasuke over the edge very quickly and he cried out as he came into the blonde's hand. "Nnn... Ahhh!" Naruto sucked it off of his fingers as Sasuke came down from his intense orgasm. "There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Naruto watched with a grin as Sasuke's chest pumped up and down. His entire body was now tinted with a red blush and his muscles were trembling from the after shock of his orgasm. Sasuke looked up at Naruto tiredly as the blonde came to kneel in front of him. "What do you say?"

"...Thank you..." Naruto raised an eye brow at him expectedly. "Master..." Naruto patted his head as a human would do to a dog then stood up and grabbed the Uchiha's restrained arms. Sasuke silently whinged to himself as Naruto leaned him over the bath tub so his ass was sticking out for all to see. The blonde was careful to make sure Sasuke's dick was on the outside of the tub and not crushed underneath his body. The tub was digging into Sasuke's lower abdomen causing a horrible pain to spread throughout his stomach but he didn't dare complain. Naruto made sure that Sasuke's face was lying flatly on the inside of the tub before leaning back and admiring his handy work. "Comfy?" He asked with a cheeky smirk. Sasuke nodded his head weakly even though he knew the blonde couldn't see it. He knew what was coming next and he was terrified. "You know what? I've changed my mind."

Changed his mind? Does that mean he was going to let him go? The slightest glimmer of hope shot through Sasuke's body as he desperately tried to twist his head around to see if the blonde was serious. "I don't feel like sharing you." Sasuke could only assume from the sound alone that Naruto had gotten rid of his shadow clone. "You're mine." Naruto ran his hands teasingly down Sasuke's sides causing the raven to squirm wildly. Naruto's hot breath was suddenly being breathed into Sasuke's ears sending shivers up and down his spine. "Are you ready?" Naruto whispered huskily. In the situation he was in there was no possible way to fight back so he decided to play the pleading card. Maybe the blonde would take pity on him. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered hoarsely, not realizing how dry his mouth had become. "Please don't do this to me... Please just let me go..."

"No." Naruto answered sharply. "Why...? I-I thought we were friends... This is all wrong..." Naruto stood for a minute and stared down at Sasuke's quaking body. He had done it. He had broken him and it felt just as satisfying as he thought it would. He couldn't stop now. He wouldn't. He wouldn't stop until Sasuke was begging for more because that's what he deserved. Naruto shook his head lightly to clear his thoughts before leaning over Sasuke and grabbing his wrists. Sasuke held his breath as his restraints were slowly loosened and then removed. His arms dropped loosely down in front of him as if they were dead weight. Intense pain shot through his entire upper body as his muscles stretched out and readjusted. Naruto stood patiently behind him to see if the Uchiha would try to escape and then smirked victoriously when Sasuke stayed where he was.

"Either you've learned your lesson or you're just scared. Which is it?" Naruto was only toying with him and didn't really expect an answer. He bent down and rubbed his hands over Sasuke's pale behind making Sasuke jolt from surprise. "Say what you want." Naruto sneered as he pulled apart Sasuke's cheeks and positioned himself at his entrance. "You want this." Before a single thought could go through Sasuke's head Naruto thrusted inside of him till he was balls deep. Sasuke let out a gasp as his mouth widened in a silent scream. His muscles that were clamped down around Naruto were forcibly stretched wider and wider. The sudden pain was so excruciating that Sasuke's vision began to blur with white spots.

The feeling of being completely filled up was something he had never experienced in his entire life. It was bizarre. Naruto was hot and throbbing inside of him. Naruto was inside of him... Sasuke gritted his teeth as his face contorted into pure distress. Naruto had closed his eyes in ecstasy. Sasuke was gripping him so tightly that it was almost painful, but the intense heat made up for any discomfort the blonde was feeling. "Ugh... Sasuke you feel so good. You're just sucking me in." Naruto shifted his position a little making Sasuke cry out. "It hurts! Naruto it hurts please don't move!"

"Calm down. I'll let you adjust." Tears rolled down Sasuke's cheeks as he tried to get his body and his mind to relax. As surprising as it was to him, Naruto had kept his word and stayed as still as possible. A minute or two passed before Naruto gently began to massage Sasuke's lower back. "I'm moving now, okay." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hips tightly before pulling out and pushing back in. Sasuke threw his head back and shuddered as Naruto repeated this action over and over again. "Ah... Ah... Ha... Hah..."

"So tight." Naruto growled as he increased his pace impatiently. Sasuke's felt like his entire body was on fire as Naruto pushed inside of him again and again. The pain was still there and it still felt horribly uncomfortable, but there was another sensation now. Something different. Something that made his body feel more sensitive. A particularly deep thrust sent an intense heat into every last one of Sasuke's nerves. "Ahhh!" Naruto smirked deviously as he observed Sasuke's reaction. "Looks like I found your spot huh?" After that Naruto made sure to hit the exact same spot each time with deadly precision. "Ah! Ah! N-no! St-stop! It's weird!" Naruto responded to Sasuke's cries by slamming into him with as much force as he could. Sasuke didn't know what was happening to him. Every thrust sent an almost unbearable wave of pleasure into his manhood.

How could this be feeling good? It was wrong. Oh it was so wrong! But there was nothing he could do to make his body stop. Sasuke's suppressed moans echoed in the bathroom along with the sounds of skin slapping skin and Naruto's pleasure filled grunts. "Do you get it now?" Naruto mumbled as he forcibly grabbed Sasuke and shoved him down onto the floor on his back, still connected. Sasuke's eyes widened as he was forced to adjust to the new position. Naruto was now hovering over him staring at him heatedly. Having Naruto staring down at him like this made Sasuke so embarrassed he wanted to die. "Well?!" Naruto questioned as his hips snapped forward quickly. "Ahh! W-what do y-you mm! Mean? Na!"

"How did it feel to be completely at the mercy of someone else? To be constantly tortured by someone and not be able to do anything about it! It sucks, doesn't it?!" Naruto's voice became murderous, striking fear into Sasuke's very core. "I-I don't... Ah! I don't understand!"

"Of course you don't! You never cared! You never even noticed! All this time you bastard!" Naruto abruptly stopped all movement. Sasuke's body quivered at having the intense pleasure stop without warning. "Being controlled by someone... Not being able to control what's happening to you... It's hell." Sasuke's chest heaved up and down as he stared up at the blonde utterly confused. What was he talking about? Why does he look so... sad? Naruto's hands bawled up into fists on either side of Sasuke's body as he began to shake. Sasuke watched horrified as a heart wretched sob slipped from the Uzumaki's lips. "I love you..." He choked out barely above a whisper. In that moment everything froze. Sasuke's entire body became stiff and unresponsive as he tried to process what the blonde had said. "What...?" He whispered through trembling lips. "I love you, okay?! I've always loved you!"

"Then why...?"

"I wanted you to feel the pain that I've been feeling for years! I wanted you to see just how much hell you've put me through!" Naruto's angry tears dripped down onto Sasuke's face mixing in with his own tears. This whole time... This whole thing was because Naruto loved him...? It couldn't be... It just... couldn't. Thoughts were running through Sasuke's head a mile a minute so he didn't notice when Naruto leaned down and cupped his cheek. "I love you Sasuke." Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around his petite body and began gently thrusting again. "I love you... I love you..." He whispered as he buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder, staining the pale skin with his tears. "I love you... I love you..." Sasuke silently raised his arms up and wrapped them around the blonde's shoulders. "I love you... I love you... I love you…"

"Naruto..."

* * *

**Laura: Wow... I actually wrote that... cool! Thanks for reading you guys! Feel free to leave a review if you want! I'd love to hear your feedback :) See you in the next one! **


End file.
